The purpose of this project is to continue the study of human chondrosarcoma (and other cartilage tumors) of bone by histologic, histochemical, biochemical, immunologic and metabolic techniques. Clinical, radiographic and follow-up data on patients with chondrosarcoma (and other cartilage tumors) will be correlated with a "biologic profile" of the tumor based on biochemical analysis of the chemical constituents of the matrix, typing of the tumor according to biochemical and histological characteristics and grading (assessment of degree of malignancy) to determine if one or several of these parameters may serve as valid predictors of biological behavior. Additional studies which will be performed in the coming year include: determination of chemical constituents and rates of synthesis of various components of the proteoglycans; assay of the products of synthesis of isolated messenger RNA from chondrosarcomas in a cell-free system; assessment of collagenase activity in cartilage and other connective tissue tumors; and assessment of the presence of humoral and cellular cytotoxic antibodies to tumor in the patient's sera.